A problem exists as regards how to connect a load bearing member to a building having a brick facing or veneer. Most Building Codes specify that brick veneer can only support its own weight and cannot support additional loads, such as those from an outside structure such as a deck or roof system.
This presents a problem when it is desired to build a deck on a house with a brick veneer as it is necessary to support a ledger at the side of the house, that serves to support the joists of the deck and resists the weight of the deck. Since the ledger cannot be attached to the brick of the veneer other measures need to be taken.
Normally, the bricks must be removed in the area of the ledger and supported from above which is a difficult and expensive process.
In such case, the ledger is attached to the existing framework of the house with very long bolts of sufficient strength that can resist the bending forces induced in them as the bolts project outwardly from the framework four to five inches. Furthermore this can still lead to application of load on the bricks of the brick veneer because the bolts deflect under the load.
In the case of a deck it can be built free standing with additional girders and posts on footings. This is costly and also lacks attachment of the deck to the building.
All of these solutions create additional engineering material and labor costs and are difficult to implement.